Trouble Awakens At Collinsport
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: My take on what could have happened after Julia awakened in the end of the Dark Shadows movie. Julia returns to Collinswood and trouble is just around the corner with two vampires in one town. Based on the 2012 movie, not the TV series!
1. Trouble Awakens

Trouble Awakens

Summary : My take on what could have happened after Julia awakened in the end of the _Dark Shadows _movie. Julia returns to Collinswood and trouble is just around the corner with two vampires in one town. Slightly AU because of no Vicky and eventual Julia/Barnabus romance. Based on the 2012 movie, not the TV series!

Disclaimer : The concept of Dark Shadows belongs to whoever created the TV series and the characters as they are belong to Tim Burton. I'm just borrowing them!

Chapter One

Her eyes snapped open. She was numb across her entire body, bar her neck, which still felt sore and painful. She was dimly aware of a gag across her mouth and a large weight keeping her ankles rooted towards the sea bed. Reaching down her hands, she used her sharp, overly long nails to cut the rope attaching her ankles to the rock holding her down. Once she had done this, she used all her strength to swim up to the surface, remove the gag and attempt to dry off slightly. For one moment, she was terrified when the sunlight shone onto her face, but was surprised to find that she did not burn. However, this happiness was short lived as her skin began to sting and burn. When she felt this, she bolted into an old house that she knew was empty, as the occupier, one of her old drinking buddies, was on holiday. She dried off and reached into the wardrobe to find something suitable to wear.

Eventually, she stood at the full length mirror, applying her bright red lipstick and admiring her appearance. She had selected a bright violet dress with a stooping neckline and a shorter skirt than she would normally wear, accompanied by matching six-inch heels. She felt positively dizzy with the anticipation of what was to come. She would see the people who she had come to see as her family for the past five years. Elizabeth had been like a sister to her and Carolyn like a niece. David had almost become like a son to her, if the reason for her being there had not been because the boy was convinced he had seen his mother's ghost. She had heard that Roger had gone, but she never liked the man anyway. But the person she was most longing to see was the one who had done this to her. Oh, she couldn't wait to see Barnabas' face.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she set off for Collinswood. When she arrived, she rang the bell and was not surprised when the door was not answered. Willie Loomis had always been useless. Not particularly caring for the privacy of the family, she pushed open the large wooden doors and entered the hall, her bright red hair bouncing on her shoulder and her heels clacking loudly against the stone floor. She was beginning to grow impatient when four figures descended the staircase, the two females groaning from lack of sleep and the two males at complete opposites. The elder of the two, by far, hung back, while the younger hurtled into the arms of the unsuspecting redhead.

"Julia, you're back!" exclaimed David Collins, tightening his hold on the woman as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Hey kid. How're you? Did you do the diary I asked you to?"

"I wrote down every word."

"Good boy! I'll read them at breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" he exclaimed and ran back upstairs to bed, closely followed by Carolyn. Elizabeth descended the staircase and wrapped her arms around Julia, while Barnabas still had not moved.

"Julia, where have you been? We've been so worried about you!" she exclaimed over the physician's shoulder.

"Really?" asked Julia, her eyes not leaving the face staring at the carpeted steps of the staircase. Turning her face back towards the matriarch, who had released her, though still holding her arms, she continued. "I am sorry that I didn't contact you. I guess you could say that I was a little...tied up." she finished, staring once again at the man leaning on the banister, only to find that he was looking back slightly guiltily. 'Good!' she thought.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth, but I think I'll have to go straight up to bed. I feel like I haven't slept in months." she said, looking once again at Barnabas, who still looked guilty.

"Of course. You remember where your room is, don't you?"

"Elizabeth, I lived for five years compared to the couple of months I've been gone. I think I'll manage to remember."

She had begun to ascend the stairs when Elizabeth called after her.

"Oh, Julia? Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you." she called back, turning around to face them. "I've given up."

She then turned back and continued her ascent to her welcoming bed, leaving two shocked and bemused adults in her wake.

A/N : Just to clear some things up, Julia is really, really, really close to David and he tells her everything, the house has already been rebuilt, there is no Victoria or Roger and the confrontation between Barnabas and Julia will come next chapter and the chapter after. Also, I had to do the 'giving up alcohol' bit because I thought it was funny. It's probably something to do with her being a vampire. She's not a fully converted vampire yet because she was in a coma under water.


	2. Sessions with Dr Hoffman

Chapter Two

A/N : By the way, just for the sake of this story, the scene with Julia and the curtains never happened, because my version is happening now. Okay? Now read(!)

Morning sunlight was streaming through a gap in the curtains as the Collins family sat down to breakfast. Elizabeth sat herself at the head of the table as usual, with Carolyn and David on either side and Barnabas next to Carolyn, edging as far away from the shaft of light as he could. They sat in silence until Julia entered the room, reminding everyone that she was indeed back. Her tardiness had never changed, but no one seemed to care. They all smiled, even Carolyn, when Julia took her place at the table and David shuffled close to her, relaxing against her shoulder as she hugged him close.

"Hey David. Have you got the diary?"

He handed her a book and resumed his position on her shoulder, while she flicked through the book, occasionally pausing to take a bite of the croissant on the table in front of her. When she had finished, she smiled at the boy.

"Well done, David, this is really good. Now, I'm going to finish up here, then I'll meet you at my lab for the session. Carolyn, I've got you after lunch."

"Oh, I thought we didn't do the depressive meetings any more." stated Carolyn.

"We don't. I just want to catch up on how you're doing. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

The family ate the rest of the dinner in near silence, with the occasional interuption of Carolyn humming along to her Walkman or Elizabeth telling her to keep quiet. After that, they all went their seperate ways, agreeing to meet for lunch at half past one.

Julia's session with David was spent mainly catching up on how he'd been and playing card games. It also resulted in a chocolate cake going missing from the kitchen before lunch, which Elizabeth went screaming down the hallway because of and David had no space left for his actual lunch, earning him a three week grounding from his furious aunt and earning Julia a stern telling off which left both she and Elizabeth in stitches.

The session with Carolyn was actually very enlightening for both of the women. Knowing that Julia had successfully kept Barnabas' vampirism a secret from anyone who didn't already know, Carolyn confessed her werewolf condition to the doctor, who quickly worked out a remedy, mainly by adding a few changes to her calculations about Barnabas, though this time with a completely honest motive.

After dinner, Julia retired to her rooms, exhausted but pleased with her day's work. She had made David open up to her more, successfully cured Carolyn of her condition and re-established her relationship with Elizabeth. She only felt that she was missing something. Or rather someone.

It was almost dawn when she realised, he was staring her in the face. Literally. Julia had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had not noticed the pale figure dressed in black open and close the door.

"Dr. Hoffman."

"There's no need to be so formal. But then again, I suppose you can't help it. We weren't exactly on first name terms when you murdered me. Barnabas."


	3. Burning Confrontation

Chapter Three

A/N : Just a short one. It gets quite exciting from next chapter on, hopefully.

Dr. Hoffman turned in her chair and found herself face to face with Barnabas.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you know the reason for that, Julia."

"Oh, so it's Julia now, is it? Why don't you just enlighten me on that fact?"

"I found you transferring my blood into your system, so I disposed of you."

"Yes, in a lake, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes. Yet you stand here before me as if that had never occured. Why could that be, I wonder, Julia?"

"I don't what you think that you're implying, Barnabas Collins, but I have to say that I don't like what you're insuating, now would you please leave before I say or do something I'll regret?"

"You know that I am correct in my beliefs, Julia. I think that you know what is going to happen."

"I don't have time for this." she cried, walking out into the corridor, while Barnabas chased after her, avoiding the shafts of light crossing the floor as the sun began to rise. She reached the top of the staircase when a shaft of light hit her on the back of the legs.

"Argh!" she screamed, backing away from the light, into Barnabas' arms, though she vacated that position quickly when she remembered that it was he who had done this to her.

"What's happening to me?" she gasped, her calves still burning in pain.

"I believe you are transforming, my dear."

"Into what?"

"Into a vampire."

These words were too much for Julia and, as she lept out of the way of another shaft of light, before Barnabas could stop her, she went tumbling down the carpeted steps and landed with a dull thump on the stone floor, where she lay unmoving.


	4. Broken Promises

Chapter Four

Barnabas was frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was torn between calling for help, trying to help the woman himself or simply running away and pretending that he had not seen anything. No, he couldn't even permit himself to think like that. He quickly decided that, due to his difference of age and era, both he and Julia would be better off if he went to get help. But who? Not Carolyn, she wouldn't be able to help and David would be destroyed by the sight. His only other option was Elizabeth herself.

The weary woman's eyes widened as her distant cousin hurriedly explained what had happened. So hurriedly, in fact, that the only words that Elizabeth caught from the entire explanation were 'couldn't', 'tried' and 'hurt'. Never the less, she ran after Barnabas and, when she caught sight of the flash of red in the crumpled heap of violet lying on the floor, she finally realised his meaning.

"Julia!" exclaimed Elizabeth, flying down the steps and reaching to help the closest thing she had to a sister, checking to see what was wrong with her, before turning to her relative, the desperation clear on her normally calm face.

"What happened, Barnabas? Barnabas, what did you do?"

It took the vampire a few moments to comprehend what the matriarch had said. It was only when a single tear ran down the psychiatrist's pale face that Barnabas was brought back to reality.

"I did not harm Julia, Elizabeth, you have my word. There was a shaft of light and she jumped out of the way of it and lost her footing. After the fall, I immediately came to fetch you."

"Hold on a minute, Barnabas. She gave up alcohol, she hasn't left the house, she jumped out the way of sunlight." Elizabeth gasped and gently pulled Dr. Hoffman's scarlet hair over her shoulder and let out another stifled gasp as she caught sight of the two outstanding red marks on Julia's neck. She turned to the elder and glared.

"You have some explaining to do, Barnabas Collins."

They stared, unblinking at each other for a few moments, every so often casting a glance towards the barely breathing woman on the floor.

"You promised me. You promised that you wouldn't harm any member of this family." breathed Elizabeth.

"I did not believe at the time that Dr. Hoffman _was_ a member of this family." stated Barnabas simply.

"Well she is! She's more a part of this family than Roger ever was! She's the closest thing that I've ever had to a sister, Carolyn to an aunt and David to a mother. For a long time at least."

"I never meant to! She was using my blood to steer herself onto the path of immortal beauty! She was commiting herself to a life that she could not possibly want!"

"So you thought you'd take her life away from her altogether? Hmm?" This comment silenced Barnabas' protests.

"I was not thinking. I am most apologetic, Elizabeth. Please forgive me." begged the man in the wrong.

"You had your mouth moving first, with your brain still ten yards behind, I understand. It happens to all of us, in one way or another. Now, if you could excuse me, I need to call a doctor."

"Of course." replied Barnabas, sweeping Julia gently up into his arms and carrying her into her bedroom, while Elizabeth called for a doctor to treat her.

When he reached the cream and plum flower themed room, Barnabas pulled back the violet bedspread and laid the unconcious redhead onto the mattress, tucking her in and pushing a scarlet curl away from her fevered forehead, with surprising tenderness for a vampire.

"I'm sorry, Julia. Truly. I am so sorry for what I have put you through. Please wake up. Please." whispered the man, leaning over the woman for whom he used to feel nothing but contempt, yet now a new feeling was overwhelming his senses. Pity? No. Admiration? Yes, but it was something more than that. Something that Barnabas had only felt once before. Looking at the brave redhead who had just wanted to be beautiful forever, he realised what he felt.

It was love.


	5. A Helping Hand

Chapter Five

Three days later, Dr. Hoffman was sitting up in bed, reading a gossip magazine and listening to the Walkman she had borrowed from Carolyn. She couldn't remember a thing about what had happened for the previous couple of days. In fact, all that she could comprehend of the previous week was waking up in her bed that morning. She attempted to swing her legs out of bed, but realised, to her shock, that the effort was beyond her. The tears streamed down her face as the pain of her efforts hit her.

This was how Elizabeth found her, when she came to bring the psychiatrist her breakfast. She quickly left the tray on the desk and ran to Julia's side, wrapping her arms around her and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"What happened, Liz?"

"You don't remember?" questioned Elizabeth.

"No, the only thing I remember is arguing with Barnabas, then I ran out of my room and he followed me, and then...I woke up here. What happened?"

"I think that you would be better off discussing this with Barnabas. I don't know what happened, not really."

"Alright. Thanks, Liz."

Elizabeth went to the desk and retrieved the tray of food, placing it gently on Julia's lap.

"Liz, you didn't have to do this."

"It's fine, I wanted to make sure that you were alright, as well. You have to eat something, Julia."

"I'll try."

After she had eaten three rashers of bacon and an egg, under Elizabeth's eagle eye, Julia decided to get up.

"What are you going to do today, Julia?"

"Oh, I don't know...Actually, I think I might get some advice from someone."

"What about?"

"Oh, haven't you noticed?" she gasped, fully dressed and heading for the door. "I'm the new me, Lizzy." She turned, determined to see her best friend's reaction to her next words. "And it's about damn time to show it!"

A/N : Sorry it's tiny, it's really a gap filler between the previous chapter and the next couple.


	6. The New Julia Plan

Chapter Six

"The new you?" asked a confused Carolyn, looking straight at the redhead sitting on her bed.

"Yes. I was looking through my wardrobe this morning and I realised that my image has been going slowly downhill for about twenty years. I need help and I thought you'd be the best person for the job."

"Well, Dr. Hoffman, you came to the right place. Judging by your outfits for the last five years, this is going to be a challenge. But I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much, Carolyn."

"It's fine. I owe you anyway."

"Darling, I'm a doctor, it's what I do."

"No. For the time when I destroyed David's bedroom and you walked in on me. You didn't tell."

"That's alright. I understand what it's like to be angry."

"Come on, let's get started. We have a long way to go."

Fifteen minutes later, Julia was sitting on her desk, taking a large sip from the wine glass in her right hand.

"Hey, I thought you were a recovering alcoholic."

"I _am_ recovering! Slowly."

"Okay. I won't tell my mom."

"Thanks, Carolyn."

The teen flashed her a quick smile, then returned to the wardrobe she was looking through.

"Ew, ew, ew. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"What?" asked Julia.

"Where did you get this? A live-at-home grandmother from 1938?"

"Ha ha. No. Spring break 1963."

"Okay, that is gracing the 'chuck' pile."

After Carolyn had gone through her entire wardrobe, Julia was left with a pile of clothes as high as her desk on the floor. This had been deemed the 'chuck' pile. Weaving her way around the clothes on the floor, Julia opened her wardrobe door. She only found the purple dress that she had arrived in, a short black skirt, a white ruffled blouse and a pair of black stilettos that Julia was sure had not left the wardrobe for at least five years.

"Carolyn? No offence, but I think I might need a few more clothes than this." muttered Julia, just loud enough for the teenager to hear.

"I know. I mean, obviously,...that's phase two of the 'New Julia' plan."

"The new...Julia...plan?"

"Yeah, phase one; clearout. Done. Phase two; shopping. Phase three; makeover. Phase four; reveal the new Julia!"

"Great(!)" muttered Julia, though this time beyond the earshot of Carolyn.

"Now come on, we've got to get on with phase two!" urged the girl, practically throwing Julia through the door.

At that evening's dinner, Carolyn gave a small smirk into her orange juice and rose from her seat, making for the front of the room.

"Hey, hello, can I have your attention for a minute please? Thanks." she said, tapping the silverware on her glass in an extra attempt to commandeer the attention of the Collins family.

"I have been working on a project all day now and I would like to just briefly introduce the result. So, may I have your undivided attention to reveal my project; please welcome...the new...Dr. Julia Hoffman!" she finished with a flourish, directing her arm to the slowly opening door of the dining hall. Everyone froze at the sight emerging from behind it.

Julia was barely recognisable after her session with Carolyn. Her normally messy scarlet hair was neat and partly pulled up, accentuated by her minimalistic purple and pink make-up. Her gawky floral dresses had been replaced with a violet ruffled blouse with a plunging neckline, a tight black pencil skirt and a pair of shining black stillettos.

Barnabas was the most heavily affected by this sight. For the first time, her title of doctor completely melted away, everything did, until Julia was the only thing in his vision. There it was again. The admiration, the adoration. The love.

"Wow, Julia, that is amazing!" exclaimed Elizabeth, her smile spreading across her face in a way that it never normally did.

"It's all thanks to Carolyn. She's the amazing person behind all of this!"

"Well done, Carolyn!" cried David. "Julia, you look amazing! Doesn't she, Uncle Barnabas?"

"Yes." breathed Barnabas, his eyes not leaving Julia's face to look at David as he spoke. He soon realised his rudeness and smiled at David, before turning back to Julia. "You look divine, Julia."

"Well, we were thinking of having a party next week, Julia. Do you think you can come?" chipped in the matriarch.

"Yes, of course. Do I have to go with anyone or...?"

"Well, perhaps you could go with Barnabas?" suggested Elizabeth, looking hopeful.

"I would be delighted to escort you, Julia, if you will have me."

"Of course, Barnabas. I'd love to go to the party with you."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Barnabas, before looking downwards, still slightly smiling. David cuddled up to Julia, as he did every evening. The family seemed to be in perfect harmony once more.

A/N : Thanks to all my reviewers, you are keeping me writing! Review!


	7. Beautiful Liar

Chapter Seven

Barnabas was standing stiffly at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for the woman he was escorting to the party to arrive.

He quickly surveyed himself. He was dressed in a black suit, which was amazingly a rather modern cut, a white shirt and black shoes so well shined that he could see his face in them. At least, he would have been able to had he had a reflection. He had glanced at his gold engraved wristwatch precisely twenty three times in the last five minutes. Twenty four. Twenty five.

'What could possibly be keeping her?' thought Barnabas, glancing from the vacated stairwell to his wristwatch. Twenty six.

"Oh, come on, Julia!" exclaimed Barnabas, careful to keep his voice low, while still feeling the need to express his impatience. He was almost at the point of cursing when he spotted the flash of red at the top of the staircase. Unable to hide his relieved smile, Barnabas turned to the steps and what rendered speechless by the figure descending the staircase. If Barnabas had thought that Julia had looked beautiful before, that paled by the sight of her then.

Julia was dressed in a Grecian-style dress made of an elegant violet chiffon which swept down to her silver high-heeled sandals. The dress itself had an elegant sweetheart neckline, with a one shouldered sash that layered into the bodice, ending in a jewelled flower brooch. Her red hair had grown considerably since their encounter in her office, and was swept up into an elegant chignon.

As she approached him, a small grin on her face, he couldn't conceal a gasp at her renovated appearance. This caused her to let a quiet laugh pass her lips as she took his arm and they walked into the ballroom together.

They stayed together for the whole night, dancing, eating and talking, until the music began to make their heads pound, causing them to walk out onto the balcony to avoid the noise.

"So," began Barnabas, drinking in the beauty of the redhead leaning on the stone barrier. "Are you well, Dr. Hoffman?"

"Yes, very well, thank you." she replied, the warmth obvious in her voice.

"Dr. Hoffman," he began again, but paused when he saw the look on the woman's face. "Julia," he rephrased, causing her to smile. "I hope you do not mind me asking, I hope I am not imposing on your privacy in any way, because if I do, please feel free to tell me to-"

"Barnabas, what?"

"I was always rather curious as to what your title was, other than doctor."

"It's miss. Miss Julia Hoffman." she replied, the smile on her face still there but the warmth had been replaced with an apprehensive cold edge.

"Julia, forgive me, but you seemed to have a slight...alcohol problem when I arrived that Elizabeth hinted had been present for a while. Well, a particular person would not drink to that extent had there not been a reason for it. I wondered if there were a particular reason." finished Barnabas, being careful to keep his tone gentle and considerate. He gasped as tears filled the physician's eyes, giving in to his desires and pulling the woman to his chest, bringing them to the floor together as she sobbed into his chest.

"Julia, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." whispered Barnabas into the woman's hair, gently kissing the top of her head.

She desperately attempted to regain her composure and pulled her head from the vampire's chest reluctantly, trying and failing to pull off a convincing smile, before sobbing again.

"It's alright, Julia." soothed Barnabas.

"No." cried Julia. "It's not. I'm a lie, Barnabas, I'm not real."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been lying for over ten years. My name isn't Julia Hoffman. I'm sorry, Barnabas, but...she doesn't exist."

A/N : Bet you didn't see that coming! More soon!


	8. Julianna

Chapter Eight

A/N : I know there was a lot of confusion about the end of the last chapter, but it'll all probably become clear in this chapter. I also used the name Lovett because I thought it was appropriate for Julia. Read on!

The assembled room were all staring into the face of Julia Hoffman. Or so they had thought. The first to speak was Elizabeth, who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Julia, Barnabas informed me of your little...conversation yesterday evening. We were all quite curious as to what you meant." she said, pausing every few moments to give Julia a chance to summon the courage to tell them.

"I can't tell you, I really can't."

"Julia, we're not going to be angry with you, we just wish to know why you concealed the truth from us, so that we may help you." pushed Barnabas, making a desperate attempt to comfort the woman.

"Alright." sighed Julia, her voice barely audiable and oddly high pitched. She took a deep breath, then continued.

"Do you remember an incident, in 1950? Where that family got trapped in a gas explosion?"

"Of course I do." replied Elizabeth, reaching for her desk drawer and pulling out an age yellowed newspaper. "I kept the paper, because it touched me so much. I forgot it was even there."

"Elizabeth, would you mind...reading it out? Please?" asked Julia, a hint of begging in her voice. Elizabeth cleared her throat and began to read the front page article aloud;

"_FAMILY TORN APART BY GAS EXPLOSION._

_A family of seven was ripped apart by a gas explosion in a detached house in Western Maine last night. The house was the home of the Lovett family. Graham Lovett, his wife Penny and four of their children; fifteen-year-old Sheila, fourteen-year-old Tommy and twelve-year-old twins Billy and Annie were all killed in the terrible blaze, which fire services suspect was due to a leaking gas pipe in the house's basement. The body of the youngest child, six-year-old daughter Julianna, was never found. If anyone sees the girl, please contact the police immediately._"

A tearful Elizabeth looked up from the picture of the smiling family of seven to see a shaking Julia with her head on her knees, sobbing silently. Barnabas made to put his arms around the woman, but was stopped when David jumped onto the woman, wrapping his arms around her and wiping her tears away. She smiled slightly, but could not stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What did that have to do with anything?" asked Carolyn, who was trying to stop her mascara from streaking as she thought of the poor family.

"They never found the girl, did they?" said Julia, contradicting Carolyn's question with one of her own.

"No." breathed Elizabeth, her facial expression soon changed from horror to pure shock.

"And I think you know where I am going with this, Elizabeth." cried Julia.

Silence filled the room once more, as they contemplated the physician's words.

"Where did you get the surname from?"

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Carolyn, nudging her mother in the shoulder.

"The little girl, she'd be-"

"Twenty-eight years, seven months, two weeks and five days old. She was born on April 16th 1945." finished the redhead.

"But her date of birth wasn't released in the article. You couldn't possibly know her exact date of birth unless...you knew her."

"Oh, she didn't just know her, Carolyn." whispered Elizabeth, looking from her daughter to the still sobbing woman. "Dr. Julia Hoffman doesn't exist...because...you are Julianna Lovett."

A/N : Split into two again to raise the tension, sorry. I'll update soon! BTW, it looks like this fic will be at least 15 chapters, maybe more, so please stick with the Barnalia until the end!


	9. The Girl Who Escaped

Chapter Nine

For the third time, silence had fallen over the room, as the people once again contemplated what the doctor had said. Elizabeth broke the silence once more, with the question she had asked the previous time.

"So, I'm assuming the first name is a shortened version of your old one, but where did you get the surname?"

"My aunty Vi. My mom's best friend, Violet Hoffman, she always used to buy me sweets and stuff. She was the first person I could think of. I mean, for my sake, I didn't always want to be 'the girl who escaped the fire'. I wanted to have a chance to be myself, so I took the money my parents left to me, went to medical school, graduated as a psychiatrist and came here."

"So, how old were you when you came here, Julia?"

"Twenty-four."

"Really?" cried Carolyn, the seriousness of the situation lost on the teenager as she realised that the woman was half the age of her mother.

"I didn't age well with no money and a drink addiction." replied 'Julia' truthfully, smirking slightly as she did so.

"Right, so, you're not actually a doctor then?" asked a small voice, which 'Julia' immediately recognised as the boy sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I am, because I graduated medical school. Now, I've got to clear it with the authorities so that I can continue work, but after that, I'll be Dr. Lovett."

"Why did you lie?"

"I told you, I didn't want to always be-"

"No! Why did you lie to us? To me?"

"Because I thought that you wouldn't want me if you knew where I was from." admitted 'Julia', tears gathering in her eyes once more. Elizabeth immediately ran to the woman and embraced her.

"Why would we ever do that? Julia, why would we?"

"I don't know, it's just something that tends to happen sometimes, when discuss my feelings with the people I love. They tend to turn on me." The last part of the speech was directed at the black-robed man staring helplessly at the woman he had used to hate. He then stepped forward and knelt down so that he was at eye level with the woman.

"Well they never will again, Julia, we promise. You will never be alone again."

"Do you really mean it?" she breathed, her emerald eyes shining in the dim light.

"Yes, I do." he answered, no falsehood in his voice at all. Her eyes lit up and a smile did the same to her pale features as she contemplated the vampire's words. Elizabeth cleared her throat and smiled.

"Well, upon this recent discovery, I would like to say on behalf of my family and I, Julianna Lovett...welcome to the family!"

A/N : Hope that helps a bit more with the explanation. I just put in a twist because I thought it would make it more interesting. I also felt that there had to be a reason for Julia drinking as much as she did, so this was what I got. In answer to the question 'is Julia a vampire?',...well, you'll have to wait and see won't you. ;)


	10. Snapback

Chapter Ten

After the fuss of the family's recent revelation, the atmosphere at Collinwood died down once more, leaving Julianna alone with her thoughts. She no longer had anything left to occupy her day with, bar the hour long sessions she had with David every other evening. This was why Julianna was reasonably shocked when the door to her office swung open one Tuesday evening. She was even more shocked when she caught sight of the black cloaked figure leaning on the doorframe.

"David, I thought our session wasn't 'til tomor… oh." she sighed again as the pale face stepped further towards the young woman. Barnabas.

"Mr. Collins." greeted Julia, both chuckling a little at the reminiscence of Julia being addressed as 'Dr. Hoffman' for the whole time that Barnabas had been there.

"Is it Julianna now?" asked Barnabas, a slight hint of a smirk crossing his face.

"Well, Julia's a nickname, so it doesn't really matter. Just don't call me Dr. Hoffman."

"Of course not, Dr. Lovett." They both broke down with laughter once more.

"Alright, seriously, what d'you want?" asked the doctor, her laughter barely being masked by her seemingly serious expression, to which the vampire sighed and sat down in a floral armchair opposite the physician.

"I wanted to discuss your condition with you, if you do not mind at all."

"No, of course not. Shoot."

"Right. Well, I obviously could not help but notice your aversion to sunlight, but I wondered if you had recieved any other vampiric characteristics. Blood lust, paler skin?"

"No. None at all, just the sunlight."

"Ah. Miss Hoffman-"

"Uh-hmm?" coughed Julia, raising her eyebrows.

"Miss Lovett, I apologise...was your transaction complete during the incident in your office a few months ago?"

"No. You caught me just before I completed it. It wasn't complete."

"So, the transaction was not complete, yet you survived my attempt to kill you, yet you have no vampiric symptoms except aversion to sunlight...when you ran away from a fire when you were six. Oh!"

"What? What's with the O-ing, what?"

"Julia, you are not a vampire." breathed Barnabas.

"WHAT?" screamed Julia. "No! I have to be! You couldn't kill me and...and the sunlight!"

"I accidentally drained one quart of my own blood, the blood from the transfusion and thus, one quart less of yours. While you were under the water, it must have replenished itself. And as for the sunlight...you ran away from a fire when you were six. So, as a physician, you would know about-"

"Snapback. It's like shellshock, only with a significant part of someone's past. Fire."

"Heated light."

"So...I'm not, then...a vampire, I mean."

"No. I would count yourself lucky, Julia. Vampirism is a small gift, burdoned by a great curse. You would not have wanted the life that would've awaited you."

"I did once."

"You didn't know how much grief it could cause you. Now you do."

"I'm so sorry, Barnabas, I never meant to hurt you. You know I d-"

"Shh, I know, I know." soothed Barnabas, walking over, pulling Julia out of the chair, sitting down and pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around the now sobbing redhead. He kissed her tears away with a tenderness almost impossible for a vampire and whispered soothing words into her ear.

He barely caught sight of the streak of blonde fading from the window.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I think we all know who that'll be. Confrontation coming up next chapter. This story might be 13 chapters actually and I'm going to do a short sequel story.


	11. Desperation and Deceit

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thank you to my reviewer, BE-YOURSELF-NOBODY-ELSE-CAN. Yes, you're right and let the madness begin.

The streak of blonde had been passed over by Barnabas as an almighty crash came from outside, the darkened room filled by bright purple light. Barnabas lept to his feet, catching the young doctor around the waist to stop her from tumbling to the violet rug, before pulling her along with him to the window. Both gasped at the sight of the blazing gas fire right at the fishing bank of Collinsport, opposite Angelique's Angel Bay. Barnabas instinctively snaked an arm around Julia's waist, seeing the tears filling her emerald eyes and streaking down her face, her shaking hands desperately attempting to wipe them away before Barnabas saw them. She was unsuccessful and gave up once Barnabas pulled her to his chest.

"It's alright, Julia, darling. It can't hurt you." soothed Barnabas, stroking her auburn curls. Suddenly, Julia pulled away, as if she'd been burnt.

"Barnabas, it's the factory, you'd better go down! I think David might have been playing down there!"

The vampire gave her one last hug and bolted for the door, leaving the redhead alone to stare into the purple blaze.

Suddenly, a flash of blonde appeared across the window once more and this time, it was not lost on the doctor. She rushed to the window, but it had disappeared. Then everything went black.

Barnabas was running as fast as his legs would carry him in the direction of the blazing factory. It was of course the idea that David might be in peril that spurred him on, but also the look of desperation that had crossed Julia's face when she thought of David being hurt. As he reached it, he saw Angelique Bouchard basking in the ultraviolet glow. He ran up behind her, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into an alleyway.

"Barnabas! What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Angelique, an evil smirk creeping across her face.

"What have you done, witch? I don't know how you can be here, but any schemes you are planning are sure to be short-lived." hissed Barnabas, his grip tightening slightly.

"Well, you see, Barnabas, if you won't love me...I'll make sure that you don't love anybody. I just needed to create a little diversion to get you away from Collinwood. And it worked a treat."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Barnabas. I sent your little girlfriend over the cliffs once before. Who says I'm not capable of doing it again?"

"I don't doubt what you're capable of, Angelique, but let me make this absolutely clear to you. You will never harm the Collins family again. I will not let you."

"Oh, Barnabas, I swear to you. I will never harm a member of the Collins family."

"No, you will not." Then something sunk in to Barnabas.

"Julia." he breathed.

"And the penny drops, finally."

"Up until now, I have spared your pitiful life, but now you have left me with no other choice." Angelique sensed what was going to happen next from the vampire's words and attempted to duck out of Barnabas' grip, but he was too fast for her. Just as she was about to escape, he swung her around and sunk his teeth deep into her neck. Angelique gasped for breath and tried to scream, but no sound escaped her lips as she sank down to the ground, dead. Barnabas wiped her blood from his mouth and carried on his way. As soon as he got in front of the burning building, he caught sight of Elizabeth, Carolyn and a thankfully unharmed David. He ran to them and Elizabeth ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Barnabas, thank goodness you're alright. Where's Julia?"

"I don't know. I left her at the house, but...Angelique threatened her. I don't know where she is now." He then gasped and turned to David.

"David, ask your mother."

"What?" stammered the young boy, clinging onto Carolyn.

"Ask your mother where Julia is."

"I can't."

"Why not? David, why not?"

"Because I don't see her anymore!" cried David, burying his head in Carolyn's jumper. The adults of the group seemed to be very confused, but Carolyn was merely trying to comfort her younger cousin, showing concern for him for one of the first times in the ten years he'd been alive. When she had calmed him, Elizabeth bent down and asked him the question on everyone's lips.

"David...if you never saw your mother, then why did you pretend you did?"

"I did see her, for a while." gulped David, choking back his sobs. "But then Dr. Julia came and I didn't see her anymore."

"But why did you lie, David?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" chipped in Carolyn, stroking David's hair. When her mother looked up at her in confusion, the teenager continued.

"David hasn't seen his mother since a few months after Julia came, right? So if he'd told you that soon, you wouldn't have needed Julia anymore. You would've sacked her. But she's become such a part of the family now that you wouldn't, which is why David felt that he could tell you now." By this point, David was absolutely sobbing, soaking through to her blouse.

"Oh, David, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, David." sighed Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around the shaking boy.

"As am I. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find Julia."

The vampire ran off, not really sure where he was going, but was pulled back as David screamed his name.

"Uncle Barnabas! Uncle Barnabas, she's here! My mother!" This comment caused the vampire to turn to the boy, who was staring into what seemed to be midair. He nodded and turned to his 'uncle'.

"David, what did she say?"

"She said 'Go the place where relief is just a leap away and sadness left behind'." Everyone thought for a moment, then Elizabeth gasped.

"Widow's Hill! Barnabas, she's going to Widow's Hill!"

The four set off running towards Widow's Hill, hoping they would catch Julia before Angelique drove her to her death once more.

A/N: Next chapter is the last one and I won't be doing a sequel, as most of the things I wanted to portray can be portrayed in my story 'Ghosts of the Present'. Check it out and read and review them both!


	12. Sacrifice for Love

Chapter Twelve

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but here it is. Last chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers over the entire course of this, rainydaymonday, queenlovett, MonkeesDoctorWho1987, the-sadisticalovett-nutcase, MelodiesMusic, misswitty, LadyFfion, zonakist, RichelleBrinkley, InsanityRunsInMyBlood, inuyasha6457, Ghostwriter9000, csifan, Guest, anon, my bff headinclouds123, Minnie McGee, BE-YOURSELF-NOBODY-ELSE-CAN, LittleLeStrange67, thefanficwriter and Shenelopefan. You guys have all been amazing, so thanks! Now, on to the end!

When they finally reached the beginning of the peak of Widow's Hill, the group could just about make out the figure of Julia balancing right on the edge of it. Barnabas stepped forwards from the rest, urging them to stay back for the time being, being making his way tentatively towards a seemingly oblivious Julia.

"Julia?" asked Barnabas, causing the redhead to jump slightly, but still not turn around.

"Julia?" he asked for the second time, this time triggering Julia's turn towards him, her face impassive.

"Oh, Julia, thank goodness you are alright. We were so worried, we thought that Angelique had gotten to you. Come along, let us return to Collinwood." He stated, smiling and turning to return to the family, who had moved forward rather a lot more than he had told them. However, something in Julia's voice made him turn back to her.

"Who says she didn't?"

Barnabas stopped, the entire family looking at her in shock. Tears started to streak quietly down David's face, soaking into Carolyn's jumper once more, while she stroked his hair, standing in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Barnabas near whispered.

"Oh, did Angelique take your brain with her when she died?" scoffed Julia, a wicked smile creeping its way across her pale face.

"Julia, you've been bewitched by Anqelique. You would not be saying this if you were not. You just need to come here toward me and we can find out how to save you together."

"Oh, save your breath!" laughed Julia, her smile still dominating her features.

"Please, my love, you must-"

"My love!" she cried, her smirk becoming wider. "Do you really believe that I loved you? No-one could ever love you, Barnabas Collins. You're a monster. That's all you were, all you are and all you ever will be. You're nothing to me, just a route to immortality."

She turned to gaze up to the moonlight, her satisfied smirk beaming in the darkness. Barnabas took advantage of the situation and approached Julia quietly and pinned her arms behind her back. She screamed in frustration and tried to pull away from him, but his grip wasn't relinquishing.

"Let me go!" she whispered, before going limp in Barnabas' arms. Seeing this, David cried out her name and ran towards her, jumping out of the way of Elizabeth's arms that were trying to stop him. Suddenly, Julia kicked Barnabas and he doubled up. She saw this and threw herself on top of him, Barnabas barely being able to hold her arms away from his face. He suddenly managed to throw the redhead off him and was about to resume the fight when a piercing cry attracted both of their attention.

The pair both jumped to their feet to see that David was clinging onto the edge of Widow's Hill, crying and screaming. Barnabas tore his gaze away from the boy for a moment to see Julia reeling backwards, her mouth wide open and her eyes unblinking. She met Barnabas' gaze for a moment, then her gaze moved from David to the cliff edge then back to the boy. She paused. Then she ran. Not away from the edge, to it.

Barnabas watched in shock as she pulled him over the edge and back onto Widow's Hill itself, wrapping her arms around the boy and pulling him close to her, whispering into his ear.

"David, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." she whispered, cradling him in her arms, while he looked up at her.

"Julia?" he asked, lips trembling as he said the word.

"Yes, it's me, David, I'm back. I'm so sorry." she cried, tears streaming down her face in floods. She led David over to Elizabeth, who gave Julia a quick hug, before the redhead returned to the edge, where Barnabas stood stock still.

"Barnabas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did, Angelique was controlling...me..." Julia suddenly stopped, her gaze directed to the floor. Barnabas at first thought she was at a loss as to what to say, but then he noticed her rapid breathing, the blood rushing from her face. He reached to help her, but all was as it was before. Just like Josette, Julia plummeted backwards from the peak and fell, down and down and down into the pitch blackness below. There was a sickening thud as Julia's body collided with the smooth rocks below, then silence.

No-one moved. They were all so shocked about what had happened that they almost forgot to breathe. Almost as one they began to sprint for the steps that led to the rocky space below and were shocked at what they saw, tears filling the eyes of more than one of them. Julia was sprawled across the rocks, her violet dress spread around her and her vibrant orange hair fallen across her face. Carolyn decided that, as she seemed to be the least affected, even though she loved Julia just as much as the others, she would go to check on Julia. She felt almost sick as she approached the woman, but continued nonetheless and pressed her fingers to Julia's wrist. She was about to pull them away again, her worst fear confirmed, when she felt something. A weak pulse.

"She's not dead." she breathed, her heart pounding with relief. She then turned her head and repeated the revelation over her shoulder in a scream. "MUM, SHE'S ISN'T DEAD! JULIA ISN'T DEAD!"

The family came running over at once to her side, their mouths open in shock. Elizabeth immediately flipped her head around to her relative, who met her gaze and shook his head.

"Elizabeth, no! I cannot do that to her, I will not! Her life will never be the same!"

"But she'll have a life, Barnabas, and that is all that matters." countered Elizabeth, staring down the vampire. She emerged the stronger of the two and Barnabas moved to Julia's side, leaning over her. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Please forgive me, Julia. Please wake up for me. Please." he whispered, before drawing back his head and sinking his teeth into the nape of her neck. He pulled away barely a moment later, looking at her in desperation. Elizabeth moved past him a little and placed two fingers onto her wrist. This time, the fingers came away with a despaired face. All Elizabeth had to do was shake her head. David screamed and buried his head in Carolyn's jumper, while she closed her eyes in pain. Barnabas turned away in anguish and Elizabeth's head sunk downwards until it rested in her lap.

"She's dead."

Then a voice shocked them all, making David and Elizabeth raise their heads, Barnabas turn and Carolyn open her eyes, which were filling with tears once more.

"Well, of course I'm dead, Liz. You know, sometimes you can be really thick!" The voice belonged to the redhead sat up on the rocks, touching her head gingerly. Carolyn and David ran to hug the woman, Elizabeth right after them and she was laughing before long. Soon only Barnabas remained. He was still stood in shock a few metres away from her, but when the rest of the Collins' cleared the way for him, he came sprinting towards the woman, wrapping her in his arms and giving her the most passionate kiss of her life.

Yes, their lives were upside down, but one thing they knew for sure. Trouble had awakened at Collinsport.

The End

A/N: The end! Finally. Please review! I love you all, and check out my story 'Ghosts of the Present'.


End file.
